Heart to Heart
by ladyjadeoftheqorcad
Summary: Rin is 18. Her brother moved away and her mother is dead. What will happen when she searches for her brother but instead finds Sesshomaru. (SesshRin)


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.  
Heart to Heart  
  
Chapter 1 ~*~the fight and the test~*~  
  
Sesshomaru made his way through the forest, the annoying Jakken not far behind. "Lord Sesshomaru, why are we going to a human village?" Jakken asked his master. Sesshomaru didn't answer, but just kept walking on. "I am very sorry Lord Sesshomaru I had no place to ask you such a question. Please forgive me." Jakken looked up to Lord Sesshomaru hoping he'd answer and to his pleasure he did though it was not the answer he wanted. "Do not question me Jakken" "Yes my Lord." Jakken answered.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rin walked through the strange new village she had stumbled across while in her travels. She walked so fast to get where she was going she bumped into someone very hard. "Gomen nasai." She apologized as she stood up and faced the man. He had long silvery-white hair that flowed down his back and golden colored eyes. He had 4 companions 2 girls and 1 guy. (A/N: Shippo is at a store buying herbs and stuff.) "Hello." Said the girl with brownish hair that was up in a pony tail. "I'm Songo." She stated. The girl with the raven hair spoke next. "I'm Kagome sorry for knocking you down. This is Inuyasha." She pointed to the man with silvery-white hair and dog ears on his head. Rin had to fight back the urge to touch them. "Feh." Inuyasha turned his head away from Rin. "And this is..." Kagome was cut off by Miroku. "I'm Miroku my dear lady." Miroku grabbed her hands in his. "Umm Hi I'm Rin." She looked a little freaked out by Miroku's closeness. "My dear Lady Rin would you do me the honor of." Miroku was cut short by Inuyasha giving him a sharp blow on the head. Rin couldn't help but laugh even though she felt some pity for the monk. Kagome looked at Rins bag. "Are you alone Rin?" She nodded. "Yes I have been traveling by myself for about 3 years now." Songo stared at her in surprise. "Really? How come?" "Well when I was about 15 my older brother left my mother and I to ourselves. My mother and I did not have enough money to feed ourselves and no one in the village would give us jobs because we associated with demons, so my mother... my mother took her own life so I did not have to worry about her. Ever since than I have been out trying to find my brother so I could stay with him." Rin finished. Songo and Kagome were both teary-eyed. "That's so sad; she took her own life for you." Kagome stated. "I have an idea." Said Miroku who had long since regained consciousness. "She can stay with us." Kagome and Songo eyed him suspiciously. "What?" Miroku said slyly. "Rin would you like to?" Rin looked at Kagome. Inuyasha meanwhile had gone to stare at someone make ramen in a shop. "I would like to, but I .I just don't think I should." Kagome and Songo looked disappointed that they weren't going to have another girl in the group. "Well if you change your mind please look for us." Rin nodded and they said there farewells.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Rin made her way into the forest she sensed someone was watching her. She stopped and grabbed there handle of her sword. "If someone is there, come out." She yelled into the trees. The demon called Ryouki watched as Rin unsheathed her sword and smirked. 'Does she really think she can kill me with such a weak object?' Ryouki jumped down from the trees. Rin looked up at him. 'A demon? What could it possibly want?' Rin held her sword out in front of her with one hand. "What do you want, demon?" She asked waiting for him to attack. "I sense you have jewel shards on you. I want them." Ryouki didn't even bother to unsheathe his sword the Tohishiro knowing that this girl would be no match for him. 'Great another demon after my jewel shards.' Rin grabbed her sword with both her hands and waited for him to attack. Ryouki charged at her, claws raised and ready to strike her down. Rin moved out of the way with grace and smirked. "Come on I know your holding back." Ryouki stared at her in amazement no one had ever been able to dodge his attacks. Rin ran at him with her sword raised and now it was Ryouki's turn to smirk. "You cannot possibly kill me with that sword." Rin smiled, but said nothing as they both charged at each other. Ryouki thought it was time to teach this girl a lesson so he unsheathed Tohishiro. There swords clashed and Ryouki used the power of Tohishiro to push Rin back. Rin went flying through the air and crashed into a tree and fell to the ground. She had cuts al over her body and was bleeding badly. Ryouki walked over to her. Rin was in no condition to fight. He reached down and grabbed a sack off her belt. "Thank you for these jewel shards." He took one last look at the girl. 'Pity she was so pretty too. I could've had her for a mate.' And with that he left. Rin felt tears stream down her face. 'Oh my gods, I'm about to die. I never thought I'd die like this.' She thought and took her last breath.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru walked to a clearing in the woods. He did not know why he had come so close to a human village. He despised humans to no end. He smelled blood everywhere and than smelled a human girl. He turned his head and saw her. She was lying against the tree with her sword in hand and cuts everywhere on her body. Sesshomaru walked towards her. "Lord Sesshomaru what are we doing here?" Jakken asked. "I thought I told you not to question me, Jakken. "Gomen, m'lord." "Jakken, I am going to run another test on my sword the tensaiga." Jakken nodded and went out into the forest for he new his master did not like to be seen with the tenseiga. Sesshomaru pulled out his sword; he could see the demons around the body. He raised Tenseiga into the air and thrusted it down into the girls chest.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rin was in a black pit she felt like she was in hell but there were 2 doors a door with a white light and a door with a red light. Rin wanted so badly to go to the white lighted door, but she was paralyzed. Suddenly she felt a tug at her and there was another door with bluish light and she felt like she was being dragged through that door. Rin opened her eyes slowly and saw a man leaning over her. When she got her vision back all the way she saw that he was no man, but a demon. She suddenly remembered what had just happened. "I . I thought I was dead." She said looking at her cut less hands. Sesshomaru stood up and started to walk away. Rin looked at him. "Hey wait! Did you.did you do this?" She asked as he turned around. He nodded. "Thank you." She looked down at he hands once more and he started to walk away again. "Hey wait!" Sesshomaru stopped his walking a turned to the girl. "What?" He asked. "Can I.Can I go with you? Please. I wouldn't be a bother. It's just that I have no family and no one to stay with. I could be a help I could cook and clean your yukata and kimono. Sesshomaru at first disregarded her plea, but than thought it would be nice to have someone to distract Jakken for him. Sesshomaru nodded. Rin smiled and jumped up. "Arigato umm. what is your name?" He turned away. "Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands." "Arigato Sesshomaru-sama." Rin smiled and walked behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ryoko: Hey I hope you like the first chapter.  
  
Kyoko: We were trying to make it longer but we thought that was a great place to end it.  
  
Ragami: -starts typing more of the story- must finish.  
  
Kagami: umm -sweat drop- 


End file.
